


You're Not Alone

by Neakco



Series: When I Found You [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neakco/pseuds/Neakco
Summary: A continuation to when I found you.Just some of the shenanigans that happen while Marinette is visiting Tim. And the reaction of her class once she returns to Paris.Recommend that you read the other stories in the series first.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: When I Found You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078799
Comments: 32
Kudos: 139
Collections: Maribat





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter was heavily inspired by The Escape by Between Kings.
> 
> It is meant to show a bit more of the dynamic between Tim and Mari.
> 
> As always I have no beta and wrote this in a creative haze.

It was Sunday night, everyone had just left for patrol, except for Tim since he was grounded and Marinette since she had decided to stay with him. They were relaxing in his room with some tea and fresh biscotti.

He had just pulled up a schedule to get her opinion on what he had planned so far when he spotted tears forming in her eyes.

She started to apologize but Tim pulled her into a hug that muffled her words. “I know Bug.”  
He adjusted their positions on the bed so that she was sitting in his lap with her head against his chest.

Tim could barely make out her muffled words as she sobbed, “I don’t want to be alone.”

He made sure to make his voice soothing as he asked, “Do you feel my heart?”

She nodded against his chest.

Tim started to smooth down her hair. “Do you feel my breathing?”

Tim smiled softly as she again nodded. He could feel her confusion cutting through the sadness.

“That shows you I am here. I won’t leave you alone to face the darkness Bug. You can hold on to me as long as you need. I promised you my home for as long as you need, but if you want I don’t mind being that home for you.”

Her only response was to hug him tighter and to continue soaking his shirt in tears.

“I won’t leave you Bug. As long as I live I promise that you will never be alone.”

There was a watery laugh and a muffled, “Falling back on your stalker tendencies?”

“Only for you.”

“Poor Kon.”

He scoffed, “None of that, Kon knows I love him.” Tim returned to silently petting her head until her crying began to calm.

“This week is going to be all about you. I promised to help you heal and to help the pain fade.”

“I just have to hug you tight and call you my home.” The tease was evident despite the small sobs.

Tim laughed, “If that is how you want to interpret my words, then yes.”

“Never fear Tim's always near, you’re never alone, for Tim is your home.” She looked up and grinned through the tears.

He took the edge of his sleeve and gently dried her eyes, “That makes me sound like a serial killer.”

Marinette started to laugh.

Tim shook his head and watched the laughter take over to the point where she doubled over and rolled out of his lap. He smiled fondly and began tossing all the pillows onto the floor.

Marinette finally got her giggles under control and peaked over the edge of the bed. “What are you doing?”

“Building up the walls of a pillow fort"

“Why?”

“I'm not much of a home without walls.” Tim grinned. Marinette started to laugh again, just as he knew she would. She may not be 100% right now but he knew that she would be okay.

“Come on Gigglebug, I need you to hand me blankets.”

“Alright.”

He climbed up to balance on a shelf as she took a couple of calming breaths.

She stupied the shelf as she handed up a blanket. “How is that holding you?”

He looked down at the admittedly flimsy looking piece of wood. “When Dick first came to live here he would climb on everything.” He finished attaching one corner then moved on to the next. “He broke a few things and Bruce thought nothing of it. Then Jason came to live here and he has a habit of perching in high places when he wants to brood. So Alfred made sure that every surface could support the weight of two adults.”

“Why two?” Marinette looked calculating and Tim had to assume she was debating testing if what he said was true.

He finished attaching the last corner and jumped down to an almost graceful landing. “Jason likes to fall asleep on the shelves and someone usually has to get him down.”

“Likes to?” Marinette stared, “As in still does?”

“Yep.” Tim grabbed her hand and pulled her into the fort.

She appeared shocked enough by the new information that he actually managed to tuck her in and even started to remove his soaked shirt before her brain caught up.

“Tim, what are you doing?”

“Getting ready to sleep.”

“Tim.”

He grinned, “What? Don’t you want to be rested enough to enjoy our mani-pedis tomorrow?”

Marinette paused to breath out slowly. “We have a spa day tomorrow?”

“I told you this week was going to be all about you.” Tim laid down next to her in the fort and pulled her close. “I even booked us in for noon since evening akumas are rare.”

Tikki chose that that moment to speak from the nest he had made her. “Don’t worry Marinette. I will wake you if there is an akuma.”

Tim watched several different emotions flit across her face before she finally relaxed. “Alright but if your boyfriend gets upset I am blaming you.”

Tim pressed a button on his phone to turn off the lights, “I messaged him yesterday to let him know about my plans.”

“And he is okay with you cuddling me while we sleep?”

Tim couldn’t see her face in the dark, but he could hear the disbelief.

“He accepted awhile ago that we have a close relationship.” He thought of his other reason and his voice grew quiet, “and cuddling will keep away the nightmares.”

He felt Marinette shudder and move so that she was using him as a pillow. “Good night Dragon.”

“Night Bug.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Tim, Marinette and Damien interactions. With a bit of Alfred being all-knowing in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta and written on mobile.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it even half as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Chapter 2

Tikki woke them up around 6am in order to deal with a noon akuma over in Paris.

“I'm awake, you’re awake.” Marinette declared sleepily as she tossed something at his head.

Tim blinked tiredly at the fox necklace in his hand before he remembered what it was an put it on.

He watched Marinette merge Tikki and Kaalki and had just called on his own transformation when Alfred showed up with two small shots of espresso. Everything was moving a little like molasses through his brain and he may have proclaimed Alfred a God. Maybe it was Marinette that called him a God. Both? He would figure it out later after the caffeine took effect.

They arrived to a city covered in rats. So unless it was some new incompetent akuma, Hawkmoth had gotten Mr. Ramier again.

He watched Ladybug use her lucky charm to set up a life size mouse trap game that he hid with illusions. Then Chat and her lured Mr. Rat over. Ten minutes later they were stepping through a portal back into his bedroom.

There was a small plate on his dresser with treats for the kwami and he smiled to see them happily snacking. He stretched and turned to Marinette to see if she wanted a proper cup of coffee but she was asleep against the wall. He went over and shook her shoulder. “Come on Bug, Alfred will come get us for breakfast soon.”

“Don wanna.” She mumbled as she latched onto him instead of the wall.

He smiled and pried himself free. “Sleep then, but don’t blame me when the Gremlin storms in demanding to know where you are.”

He watched her eyes open wide, “He would.” She stumbled quickly towards the hall “I'll see you at breakfast. I am going to shower quickly.”

Tim followed since his quest for coffee would lead him past her room anyway. “Do you even remember where your room is?”

She paused briefly, “I thought I did but now I am doubting.”

He spotted a splash of colour where her room should be. “I have a feeling that the Gremlin decided to make it easier for you.”

She looked back at him, “What is that supposed to mean?”

Tim gestured towards her door. Last night it had been just a normal door, not the canvas it was now.

He watched her face as she took in the bright cherry blossoms that had bloomed in paint. Her hand reached out only to hover over them. “This is amazing. They look so real.”

“The Gremlin may be a brat, but I will never deny his talent.”

“Will Bruce be upset?” her hand traced the air above the flowers.

He shrugged, “If it mattered then Alfred would have stopped him from painting it.”

She continued to stare in awe so Tim reached around and opened the door for her.

“I am extremely comfortable with you but even that comfort does not extend to helping you shower when you aren’t injured.” He deadpanned.

She blinked, “What?” then her eyes slowly widened as she snapped out of it. “No no no. I'm good. See you at breakfast.”

He laughed as the door closed quickly then continued his search for coffee.

Everyone was just finishing their breakfast when Bruce glanced up over his paper. “What are your plans today Miss Dupen-Cheng?”

“Tim is going to take me out and spend too much money on me.” She answered with a bright smile.

Tim almost snorted his coffee as Bruce just nodded before saying, “That's nice.” As he stood up and left for work.

Marinette turned to look at him and Damian, “He didn’t hear a word I said did he?”

“Nope.” Tim laughed.

Damian glared at him and huffed, “It is not fair that you get out of your responsibilities in order to spend time with DC while I must continue to attend school.”

“I don’t mind you coming along if Tim doesn’t.” Marinette smiled, “As long as I don’t take the blame for you skipping.”

“You can come.” Tim took a sip of coffee as he waited for Damien to show signs of happiness. “But we are going to get manicures, pedicures, and get our nails painted.”  
Damiean frowned as he thought about it. After a few long moments he reached for his bag, “I think I shall have to decline.”

“Too embarrassed to get your nails painted?” he teased.

“No. I am just not willing to deal with the ignorant comments from my supposed peers if I do.” He stood gracefully, “Perhaps I shall be allowed to join your other activities.”

Tim blinked a couple of times to hide his shock. Every time he thought he had the Gremlin all figured out the kid had to go and surprise him.

A few moments later Marinette jumped up and raced towards the main doors. “I forgot to compliment him on the painting!”

The spa day had been fantastic and now they were relaxing in the study together. Tim was working on some cold cases while Marinette embroidered one of his dress shirts. The quiet was nice.

Tim winced as the study door swung open loudly and the Gremlin sat next to Marinette. Of course his own thoughts jinxed him.

“I regret not accepting your offer this morning.”

Marinette set aside the shirt carefully so as not to ruin her work, “Long day?”

“Some females came up with the asinine idea that I am shy.”

Tim looked up at that, Damian was painfully blunt. How the hell did they come to that conclusion?

“These females then conspired with the rest of my imbecile classmates to break me out of my hypothetical shell.” He paused to take a calming breath. “It did not matter what barbs or words I used since they had convinced themselves that I was just being prickly as a defense mechanism.”

Marinette looked passed Damian to give him a pleading look. He nodded and pulled up the spa's website with only a small internal sigh.

She smiled wide at the Gremlin, “Let’s go now then.”

“Excuse me?”

“I am thinking black with gold detailing.” Tim smiled as Marinette grabbed Damian's hand and started pulling him out of the room. “Or you could go with a bold cheetah print, maybe in green to match your eyes.”

“I demand to know where you are taking me DC?”

She stopped long enough for Damian to almost free his wrist without hurting her before she was dragging him again. “To get you nails done of course.”

Tim chuckled as she continued to spout off different ideas.

“Drake.” To his amusement the Gremlin almost sounded pleading.

“Don’t worry Little D, I booked us an appointment for manicures. You are the only one who is getting his nails done though.” He smirked and showed off his pink and grey nails with little coffee cups painted on his thumbs.

Damian’s eyes trailed to the hands gripping his wrist and Tim watched surprise as he registered the pattern. Marinette had gotten hers green and pink with cherry blossoms to match the scene painted on her door. He knew the Gremlin would never admit it, but the slight blush showed that he was flattered.

“Were going to the zoo on Wednesday.” Tim said to stop Damian from escaping. “I already told the school that you won’t be going in.”

The Gremlin stopped resisting and looked back at him in surprise even as Marinette started to pull him into the vehicle Alfred somehow had waiting.

“Thursday is a day trip to the park for inspiration and sketching or photography and Friday is a surprise for Marinette but you are still invited. The school believes you are needed as a translator for a visiting guest.”

Damien glared as he climbed into the car, “Why? What are you planning?”

Marinette finally let go of his wrist now that they were secure in the vehicle. “Because I asked. I wanted to thank you for flying the helicopter to come and get me. Also for the beautiful painting on my door.”

“Oh.” Tim had never seen his younger brother’s glare disappear so quickly before. “I shall accept your invites.”

Tim wondered if Damian may even smile when they told him that the kwami wanted to go on patrol with them tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette looks back on her week as she gets ready to return to Paris and to school.

Marinette leaned against her bag in the bat cave. This was it, time to go home. She glanced fondly to where Damian and Tim were arguing over what her designation should be. Looking to her other side allowed her to see Kon and Jon who were supposedly keeping watch but instead were watching the two Robin’s argue.

“So you finish assigning me a designation then I get access to the tubes forever?” She watched as Damian and Tim paused in their scuffle, Damian's elbow jammed in Tim's ribs.

Tim smiled at her despite the painful position he seemed to be holding, “Yep, all you have to do is state your designation and you will have access to any of the tubes in Gotham or the one in Paris if you are here.”

Jon spoke up from across the cave, “Why don’t you two just ask her which name she likes better?”

Kon snorted, “Because the moment they decide on a name there is nothing to stop her from leaving.”

Neither Robin answered as they instead went back to their fight.

Marinette smiled and laid back on her bag. It was nice to see her birds getting along. Sure some may not see it, but neither had pulled out any weapons and none of the blows hit with force.

She looked back on her week, there were probably too many days where she cried on Tim, but she definitely felt better now, stronger. She could face her friend now and not have it hurt.

She almost laughed as she thought back to Monday night. Bruce saw her getting ready to join patrol and forbid her from lending Trixx to Tim. Not liking being told who she could and could not give the miraculous to she made the wonderful decision to lend Trixx to Jason instead. In hindering there was no way that was going to turn out well. She still thought it was worth the look on Bruce’s face.

The chaos was so great that he hadn’t even noticed Damian using Longg until after she had recruited Chat to help her control the chaos. Marinette hummed to herself, if anything calling Chat had only made things worse. Seeing him twice that day was really bad for her heart, but at least Batman had a worse time. She still wasn’t sure if he ever noticed Tim shield surfing amongst all the other chaos.

Bruce had banned her from handing out any more miraculous during patrols, she only agreed because he said he would let Red Robin patrol again. It also helped that she could still drag the boys with her to fight akumas. Orikko and Tim paired well together.

Sadly Damian couldn’t help during that akuma. The fight would have been over a lot sooner with a dragon. Probably would have been less food puns with Damian threatening to stab someone. She blamed Chat Noir. He called Tim Rouge-Gorge like the American restaurant. They probably shouldn’t let Kon know how often Tim was called yummy during that fight.

She was snapped out of remembering quite violently when Kon had tossed her suddenly towards the sparing mats. She landed herself in a fighting stance and noticed Damian doing the same as Jon tossed him. She looked quickly towards Tim and saw that he had pulled up a summary of her last spare and what she needed to work on. She smiled, guess the supers were working as lookouts after all.

She didn’t allow anymore time for thoughts as she launched into a series of fast palm strikes. Damian sadly wasn’t taken surprise and blocked her before launching into a counter.

“What is all this? I thought Little Red was leaving.” Dick looked over the cave as she and Damian stopped sparing to look at him.

Dick walked over to Tim without waiting for an answer. He closed the analysis and started typing.

“MLB-01 registered.” Flashed on the screen and Dick just shook his head and walked back the way he came without another word.

The five teens looked at each other a little sheepishly before Marinette decide to take the opportunity to hug Damian.

“Get off me woman.”

“I will miss you too Damian.” She smiled and let go before he stabbed her then walked over to the Kents. She grabbed them both in a hug, “Come visit after an akuma attack sometime.”

“No promises,” Kon laughed as he hugged her back and tugged one of her pigtails.

She batted his hand away then went to gove Tim a hug. “Thanks for being my rock.”

His return hug caused her ribs to ache slightly but she didn’t care. “Anytime Bug.”

Her eyes started to tear up. This week was so much fun, she would really miss them. “We never finished writing our love song.”

Tim laughed, “That's because neither of us are very good at coming up with a melody.” He released her from the hug a little reluctantly and grabbed her bag from Damian in order to hand it to her. “Call me when you get home Bug.”

She smiled a little watery but accepted the bag.

“None of that now,” Tim wiped her tears away with a handkerchief, “We are still on for Saturday Brunch next week.”

“DC.” She looked over at Damian glaring at her and smiled. He was trying to hide how upset he was. “Call if you need us, it will be a pleasure to trounce your villains for you.”

She smiled, “Of course.” She stepped up to the tube. “Thank you. I will talk to you soon, I promise.” She input her designation and was off to Paris before any of them had a chance to respond.

It was better this way. This way she wouldn’t cry anymore.

She opened her purse and smiled at Tikki. “As far as travel goes I think I prefer Kaalki's portals.”

Tikki just giggled and munched on a cookie.

Marinette closed her purse and carefully left the building. She wasn’t too surprised to find herself near the Grand Hotel. Her secret phone dinged and Tikki handed it up to her quietly.

‘The limo is for u.’

‘I took u away in style Im going to return u in style.’

‘u r worth it.’

She smiled and sent a thank you back to Tim. She would repay him with some pastries next Saturday.

Her parents were busy in the bakery but still made time to give her a quick hug. Her maman even commented on her smile. She flushed a little at that. Guess she wasn’t as good at faking them as she thought.

Once in her room she turned on her normal phone and listened to all the messages come in. There were a couple from Luka and Adrien asking her to let them know when she made it back and Luka hoping she found what she needed to.

Adrien let her know he was excited to see her at school and let her know he had a lot to catch her up on. Luka wanted to know if she could hang out after school since he had a new song to show her and wanted to know about her week.

She responded to both of them and then took a steadying breath. She couldn’t avoid it any longer.

She took her time to open up Alya's messages. Ninety-four messages, most of them creative rephrasing of the questions: How do you know the Waynes? Did you meet any heroes? Are you dating one of them? Why are you ignoring me? Oh and Marinette’s favourite; Lila says you would totally have cell service in the states.

She groaned and handed the phone over to Tikki to read while she thought of a response. Deciding that she really just wanted to call Tim and sleep she told Alya she was jetlagged and they could talk in person tomorrow.

Maybe future Marinette would be well rested enough to handle Alya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and we are done. Maybe then my brain will finally release me from this universe and let me write for other stories.
> 
> That said, let me know if there are any scenes you want to see. I am happy to try and write them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is back at school where she regrets past Marinette leaving so many problems for future her.

Marinette faceplates into her desk with a resounding thud that caused Adrien to turn around and pat her head in comfort. She was thankful for her friends, really she was. Nino had called her about an hour before she planned on waking up to warn her that Alya was on her way. So that was nice. And Alya, Alya could be a great friend, she just couldn’t do it while in reporter mode.

She finally sat up in order to pull out the homework from the break only to discover it was missing. Her head hit with another thud. Tikki had helped her pack her school stuff last night, if it was missing it either meant it was stolen, which was unlikely since the normal culprits didn’t appear to be here today, or she had somehow left it in Gotham.

She couldn’t even say she had left it at home since the run to the zeta tubes and through the manor would take a lot longer then the run to her home would.

She briefly registered a knock on the classroom door and figured it was probably Lila with some glorious fake story of why she was late. Instead she heard an accented and somewhat familiar voice.

“Is this Marinette Dupen-Cheng's class?”

She looked up, then looked up more to spot the white streak in the tall man's black hair. Then she glanced to his uncovered arms and spotted a few fresh looking scars. She missed her teacher's response as she was too focused trying to figure out how many shark bites she saw.

“Nette!” Jason was holding out a folder for her to take over Adrien's head. “You left your homework and Timber had me deliver it.”

“Thanks Jay Jay.” She smiled up at him. He hadn’t been in the manor last week so it was nice to see him.

He headed to the door, “I'll be around for a bit so I will catch you later “

“Sounds good.”

She checked to make sure nothing had been added to the folder before she looked up and realized everyone was staring at her. Right, more questions to answer. She was very lucky Alya hadn’t spotted the painting of batcow or the ‘Paris Gun Registry’ forms that had somehow made it into her folder.

The day actually improved after the stressful morning. Lila showed up with her wonderous break tales. Then Adrien got to join her at the bakery for lunch. She caught him up on all the usual Wayne drama and he told her what she had missed in Paris. It wasn’t much, the biggest thing was Kagami negotiating him some more freedom from his father.

Now school was over and she was trying to leave quickly before Alya lost interest in Lila's stories. She tripped on the last step in her haste and was caught by a shark bitten arm. “Thanks Jay Jay.”

He let go once she had her balance back, “Anytime Nette.” He handed her a piece of paper. “Locations from Zatanna.”

She grinned, that's why Jay was in town. He was setting up the magic cameras that would hopefully be able to spot akuma. If they worked then her dragon would hopefully be able to pinpoint Hawkmoth's location.

She was about to thank him when she heard Lila's shrill stage whisper, “I don’t know Alya. I swear I saw someone near identical up to no good.”

Jason grinned and Marinette had to suppress the urge to bury her face in her hands. She needed to see in order to prevent chaos.

“To be fair, if you ask my brothers they will tell you that everything I do is shady.” Jason was using the ‘Dick special’ smile. The one that charmed everyone. At least it wasn’t his feral grin. The one that said people were about to die.

“Jason, going a little heavy on the charm today?” Adrien approached with his hand out for a fist bump.

Jason held out his own fist, “Hey Trouble, you off to do daddy's bidding.”

Adrien laughed. “Not today. I actually have a date with Kagami.”

“That's the girl that can give the Gremlin a good fight, yeah?”

“That's her.” Adrien smiled dreamily for a moment. “Nice seeing you, maybe we can catch up tonight?”

“Looking forward to it.” Jason waved as Adrien left to get into the waiting vehicle.

Alya and Lila had just started getting their bearing back when Luka rode up on his bike.

“Sorry I'm late Melody. Jules said there was a delinquent in the area and I wanted to prepare.” Luka grinned as he pulled a flash drive out of his pocket.

“If it isn’t Blue Lightning.” Jay grinned.

“Speak of the devil and he will appear.” Luka tossed over the flash drive. “A mix of covers and a couple of originals as you requested Jay.”

“Mari!” Alya yelled as she walked into her space. “Does everyone know this hoodlum?”

“Hey.”

Maribette ignored Jason's protest, “Alya, Lila, may I introduce you to JasonTodd.-Wayne. Known lover of chaos and classic literature.”

“Pleasure.” Jason smiled charmingly before wincing when Luka poked his new scars. “Fucking ow.”

“You do know that you aren’t supposed to play with sharks? They aren’t like dolphins.”

The was a gasp from the growing crowd. Marinette assumed it was Kim based off the slight awe she heard. Though it could have been Alix too.

“Wasn’t that tough.” Jason shrugged. “If I don’t play with the sharks then how else do you suggest I show off how awesome I am?”

“Not by wrestling a shark.” Luka sighed, “At least your limbs are all still attached.”

Jason looked offended. “Excuse you Blueberry, I wrestled several sharks.” He grinned triumphantly, “And won.”

Jason looked like he was about to give more details when his phone started going off.

“Damn, looks like B figured out where I took off to. I will catch you later Blue, Nette.” Jason sent a wink to the stunned crowd before heading to his motorcycle and taking off well over the speed limits.

Marinette finally allowed her face to hit her palms.

“You okay Melody? Was the drama queen too much?” his hands hovered near her without actually making contact.

She looked up with a small smile. “yes. Today has just been a lot. And I live Jay but he likes the drama a bit too much.” She adjusted her bag over her shoulder and let Luka lead her through the crowd.

“Liberty or Park?”

“Liberty please, it is a little less chaotic right now.”

Luka laughed, “Don't let the Captain here you, she will do everything to prove you wrong.”

“I promise I will be careful.” She smiled as she climbed on the bike behind Luka. She could hear her friends shaking off their stupor. She was sure Alya was going to call after her, but she didn’t care. That was a problem for future Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end? Maybe. Depends if these characters demand attention again.
> 
> As always I am open for any requests for scenes you want to see.


End file.
